


Day 7: Hollow

by orphan_account



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Homophobic Language, M/M, Promptober 2019, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500, homophobic slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The concept of the hollow earth proposed that rather than layers of dirt and elements and immense heat or any kind of substance, the core of the planet was comprised of nothing. Or at least held massive interior spaces where nothing resided.





	Day 7: Hollow

The concept of the hollow earth proposed that rather than layers of dirt and elements and immense heat or any kind of substance, the core of the planet was comprised of nothing. Or at least held massive interior spaces where nothing resided. 

Sometimes Sammy felt like a hollow planet. A surface layer of a person with no substantial core. Nothing of substance behind a layer of skin, maybe a few bones to uphold his frame but still with vast spaces of emptiness where humanity should reside. 

Sammy wasn’t entirely sure how long it’d been since he felt like a real person, if he ever had. 

He’d been burning pieces of himself since the first time his mother uttered the word “fags” at a couple they saw on the beach and told Sammy to never be like those horrid men they’d seen. Moments before, he’d been a 12 year old discovering other possibilities for the first time and then he’d been a 12 year old knowing that even if he wanted those possibilities, he could never have them. 

Years later, when he finally had to give in to the fact that he was what his mother had told him to never even consider being, he’d wept until he was out of tears and decided to mentally carve away the piece of his imagined future that said love. 

That was the first gaping hole in the person who would one day become Sammy Stevens.

Next he’d taken a metaphorical match to the piece of his heart called family. He couldn’t even pretend to look at girls the way his peers did and so he resigned himself to talking the talk in the locker room but nothing else. 

Friends had gone soon after, he couldn’t relate to any of the boys his age. Getting along with girls was unacceptable in the eyes of his community and would only throw suspicion on the secret he kept buried so far down. 

Slowly as he got older, went to college, moved out of his parents home, got a job at the local radio station, he carved more and more pieces of hope and future and potential happiness out of himself until he was sure he had nothing left to give. 

Jack had given him some of the pieces back, but he’d just as quickly taken them back when he disappeared. 

Now Sammy walked King Falls as a thin veneer of a person, playing at living until he could recover the person who could make his empty spaces a little less empty. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Grammarly.com for the beta read of sorts.
> 
> You can find my prompt sheet here: https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/854695


End file.
